


Tessa & Scott - What the World doesn't know

by RLxTSxforever



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLxTSxforever/pseuds/RLxTSxforever
Summary: What happens after the Sochi games that lead to them deciding to go to PyeongChang and what happens when they go back to the Olympics 12 years later after PyegonChang games.





	Tessa & Scott - What the World doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had and so not very detailed. Also I don't know a lot about Figure skating and Ice dancing since I'm new but this is fanfiction so.....
> 
> enjoy

Tessa & Scott  
What the world doesn’t know

 

A/N: I don’t know a whole lot about figure skating and ice dancing but this is fanfiction so…

After the Sochi games they talk and decide they are done competing. They also talk about their feelings and start dating privately, not even telling any friends or family for the time being. A couple months later Scott decides to move to London and that’s when they decide to tell their friends and family. Scott has been coaching, while Tessa will come along sometimes and coach with him. She wants to finish her degree and has been doing a little bit of fashion on the side.

At midnight on New Years Eve, Scott decides to propose. Tessa is shocked and loves the surprise and says Yes!

They tell all their family and friends, but still keep it quite and away from the world and media. They plan a spring wedding in May. After getting back from their honeymoon they talk about what's next for them. They also talk about when they would want to have kids. After thinking about it for a couple days they both bring up doing one more Olympics before having kids. They want that gold medal. So that’s what they do, tell everyone they are going back for one last round but not telling anyone about being together or being married. No one believes that there is nothing going on but they all leave it be and concentrate on the games.

They are so happy with the 2 golds in PyeongChang. When they get home they just smile at each other and say can you believe we did that?

They decide they are done competing for good now after that. A few months later they decide they would like to try for a baby.

A year to the date of their gold medal win Tessa finds out she's pregnant and both her and Scott are so happy and ecstatic.

It’s a girl who is born on Oct 20/19, she comes a couple weeks early but is completely healthy.  
Tessa enjoys her time off and just being with their new born baby girl everyday. Once she is older, Tessa starts taking her to the rink to see how Scott and the kids are doing.

2 ½ almost 3 years later they have another baby, this time a boy in May of 2022.

They’ve never forced their kids to skate and always ask them what kind of activities they would want to try, it always comes back to skating in the winter. In the summer the girl loves to swim and the boy likes to play soccer.

In late 2027/early 2028 two skaters come to Tessa and Scott and ask if they will coach them to the Olympics, adding they have always looked up to them. Tessa and Scott talk about it and decide to do it and coach them for the 2030 Winter Olympics.

They still coach the little kids after school along with the Olympic duo.

When its finally time for the Olympics, no one is surprised at how well the duo is doing. They all say that it’s the Tessa and Scott magic. They of course win the gold in ice dancing and the team event. After the duo finishes their interviews and answer all the questions about why they chose Tessa and Scott and how well they work together the interviewers switch over to Tessa and Scott and ask why they decided to take them on and how supportive their spouses must be for them to do this together.

They’ve never told the public or media about being together or married. So, it throughs them at first. The interviewer takes note and said he just assumed from the rings. They laugh and say that they are lucky to have a partner that’s so understanding and cool with it.

“Of course, our partners are supportive, why wouldn’t they be? They understand what we are doing and its really neat how after all this time to be on the other side.” Tessa said

“Same as Tessa, we are very lucky to be here and that they even thought of asking us to coach them. Our partners get why we want to do this and are very supportive. Why wouldn’t they be? We are all good friends and have each others’ backs.” Scott says  
“Well you two are unique, its great to see you both again.” The interviewer said

Scott and Tessa go to meet the duo backstage and give each other a look while walking back.

They meet up with the duo and tell them how happy and proud they are of them and that they need to really soak in the moment.

The duo asks them to keep coaching them and Tessa and Scott are delighted to be asked and say yes.

Once back home they talk about everything that went down at the Olympics and have a good laugh

“I can't believe they think we are married to different people. I mean its what we always said but I mean almost everyone knew it was a lie. So, I just find it funny they didn’t ask once it we were married to each other like, no we obviously have to be married to other people.” Tessa said laughing

“I know what you mean. I was taken back when that guy first asked the question but them I was like oh they think we are married to different people, we can certainly play this up to our advantage. It is still funny though, after all this time of them wanting us together they just assume we married other people and don’t even ask.” Scott said

“Oh, we are definitely taking advantage of this and it really is funny.” Tessa said

For the next couple years, they still coach and train with the Olympic duo and they little kids. Their own children start taking skating more seriously on their own accord from watching their parents skate and coach and are going to be completing in their first competition.

Tessa and Scott love watching their children skate together and it reminds them of all those years ago when they started out together. They sort of always knew their children would be skaters but didn’t want to force it on them if it wasn’t what they wanted.

They take the Olympic duo to the next Olympics in 2034 and that is when the duo says they are done completing at the Olympics but will still skate at different events.

This leaves time for Tessa and Scott to really focus on coaching and training some new kids. There children talk to them one night about their skating and say they want to try for the Olympics. Not the 2038 winter games but maybe the 2042 winter games. They sit and talk about everything and say if that’s what they want them they will coach and train them to be ready for every competition and the Olympics.

The 2042 Olympics have arrived and Tessa and Scott could not be anymore prouder of their children and them making it to the Olympics. Everyone thinks they are Tessa and Scott 2.0 and while that is true and they get their gold for 1st place, no one really understands that they are siblings. Yes everyone is aware that Scott and Tessa are their parents but they don’t really get that they are both their parents not that she is Tessa’s daughter and he is Scott’s son. They make the same comments they did about Tessa and Scott all those years ago about how in sync they are and the chemistry. How can they call themselves siblings after that? While they aren’t as hot and sexy as their parents were they still can't believe that people don’t understand they are actual siblings. The interviewers even ask Tessa and Scott about their children being siblings. Tessa says of course they are brother and sister, why wouldn’t they be? And Scott says that they grew up together and have always being siblings and don’t get what the fuss about them being brother and sister is.

They have one more interview before heading out of the area and are asked if they consider themselves brother and sister because they’ve spent so much time together and growing up together because Tessa and Scott remained close after all these years and they just nod and say ya they have grown up together and will always be siblings.

Once back home the media train is crazy about their siblingness. Scott and Tessa sit down with them and talk and ask them if they should reveal why they consider themselves siblings. With a little push and really making sure their parents were ok with spilling there own beans about their relationship. Tessa posts a picture of the 4 of them first then posts pictures of her and Scott’s wedding day, a picture of her first pregnancy and then of her second pregnancy and another picture with the 4 of them again with cards that say Tessa – Mom, Wife, Scott – Dad, husband, Sophie – Daughter, Sister, Noah – Son, Brother. With the caption: I can't believe how oblivious and dense people are. Of course, our children are siblings, how else would they say they are to each other? It is really funny how everyone thinks we are these 2 separate families, when we've never said anything to anyone about our personal lives. For years on end everyone wanted Scott and I to be a couple or hoped that we were in secret or something. It is really funny how no one is asking us if we are married to each other and just assuming we married other people. How much more denser can everyone get? To set the record straight, Yes! Scott and I are married to each other and have been for a really long time. Second, yes they really are, our children. So, yes they are brother and sister, they aren’t lying about being siblings. Third, is everyone good now? We clear about everything? Good!

Every entertainment show, magazine, talk show, radio, news station is talking about how they were all obvious and dense to the fact that they thought Tessa and Scott married other people and had kids with them that skate together but always questioned why their spouses were never around. Of course, they were there, always next to each other. They start to question why no one thought they were married to each other and how everyone just sorta gave up on them being involved romantically.

They as a family did a couple interviews and set the record straight and had a good time laughing at everything.

Its been 6 months post Olympics and Tessa hasn’t been feeling good lately, she checks her calendar and realizes she's 2 months past due on her period. She books a doctor’s appointment and thinks it might be nice to have another baby since hers are all grown up now, well almost all grown up. The doctor has an appointment available the next week and once she's at the appointment she tells her doctor what she thinks and they do some blood work and other tests. The doctor comes back with the results and gives Tessa a look.

I'm sorry Tessa you’re not pregnant, you’re in menopause.


End file.
